Emerald City (TV series)
Emerald City is an upcoming Oz TV series that is being developed by NBC. It was reported on August 22nd 2014 that NBC wasn't going to pick it up, but in April 2015 it was announced that they are going to make the series with a 10 episode first season. It is set to premiere on January 6th, 2017 as a two-hour event. Production History 2014: *January 22nd: The series is greenlighted after being pitched by Matthew Arnold who wrote the pilot's script *August 22nd: The show was canceled by NBC before entering production due to creative differences 2015: *April 15th: It was announced that NBC reversed their decision and picked it up again to be reworked upon by David Schulner. *June 15th: It was confirmed that Adria Arjona has been cast to play Dorothy. *July 14: It was announced that Tarsem Singh would direct all ten episodes of season one. *Fall: Other roles announced as show was set to air in 2016. *December 3rd: NBC airs The Wiz Live! which possibly stirred interest for the series to be re-examined. 2016: *May: Teaser images released on social media and full cast list released *June: NBC reveals their 2016 Fall lineup, but it does not include Emerald City indicating it is planned to air in early 2017 as a mid-season replacement. Also, a trailer for the show was leaked on YouTube but the video has been removed on copyright grounds by NBC who likely has it scheduled to appear on their official account in the coming months. *July 20th: Character promo images released *July 23rd: The previously leaked teaser trailer is shown at Comic-Con during the Grimm panel featuring Adria Arjona. In NBC’s Emerald City, the Yellow Brick Road is made out of poppy seeds — and that’s just the beginning of the surprises. *August 29th: NBC announces the show will premere as a two-hour event on January 6th, 2017. “It’s a reimagined, darker version of what we all know of The Wizard of Oz,” teased Adria Arjona, who plays Dorothy, when she stopped by the EW lounge at San Diego Comic-Con on Saturday. “It’s based mostly on the books more than the movie.” One of the biggest differences between the TV adaptation and movie: Arjona’s Dorothy won’t wear ruby red slippers. That might leave some fans perplexed, but Arjona hinted that part of her wardrobe is ruby red. “They’re not slippers, but I do have something,” said the coy actress, who later suggested she wears gauntlets, a.k.a. armored gloves. Don’t worry, though — flying monkeys will abound and Arjona will have Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion in her squad, albeit with a twist. “I think people will play guessing games their identities,” she said. “ask, ‘Is that the Lion? Is that the Tinman?’ It will slowly be revealed. It’s a lot more mysterious.” Wiki Notice: With this reworking confirmed, this page for the time being is to''' stay the way it is with notes of the orginal NBC plot details because that they could either be kept or changed when and if the series goes into actual production. Cast (Tentatively as info is starting to come in and can be changed at any time) '''Oz Characters: *Adria Arjona as Dorothy Gale *Ana Ularu as the Wicked Witch of the West *Florence Kasumba as the Wicked Witch of the East *Joely Richardson as Glinda *Oliver Jackson-Cohen as Lucas/Scarecrow *Vincent D’Onofrio as the Wizard of Oz who is the enigmatic leader of Emerald City. A man of science in a world of magic, he rules through inspiration, fear and a tenuous accord with the grand witches. *Jordan Loughran as Tip *Gerran Howell as Jack/Jack Pumpkinhead who is human *Diego Gilberte as Jack's Double (unclear if seperate character or credited stunt double) *Stefanie Martini as Lady Ev (unclear if she is the Queen of Ev or Princess Langwidere) *Ólafur Darri Ólafsson as Ojo *Holly Hayes as Em Gale *TBA as Uncle Henry New Characters: *Isabel Lucas as Anna *Ryan Hayes as Barrymore *Billy Jeffries as Claude the Jester *Omri Rose as Dr. Sam Gold *Roxy Sternberg as Elizabeth *Mido Hamada as Eamonn *Miklós Bányai as Gore *Peter Schueller as Han *Suan-Li Ong as Isabel *Ivo Canelas as Javier *Amber Rose Revah as Miranda *Laura Brook as Mrs. Clifford *Mia Mountain as Nahara *Barnabás Réti as Seth *Rebeka Rea as Sylvie *Vahid Gold as Toby *Caroline Boulton as Barmaid *Scott Alexander Young as Butler *Sergej Onopko as Lead Assassin *Nicholas Wittman as Wounded Soldier *Gina Bellman as TBA *Ashante "PT" Stokes as TBA Episodes: 1.1. Pilot (2017?) Description: The orginal intent of the series is described as a dark re-imagining of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz in the vein of Game of Thrones. It was to be fully written by Matt Arnold as he did write the original 2014 pilot script. On January 22nd 2014, NBC had picked up the series for a 10 episode 'limited-run' with a basis of: 'The series will feature a modern and more sophisticated examination of L. Frank Baum's orginal 14 "Oz" books. In this iteration, Dorothy will be 20 years old and will find herself in the middle of a bloody battle for control of the magical land.' From the official press release from NBC about their intended 2014-15 lineup: : "Desperate for clues that will lead to the identity of her biological mother, a young woman breaks into a sinister underground facility somewhere in the Midwest. Unable to complete her mission and surrounded by security, our feisty heroine steals a K9 police dog and drives away into the night… and headlong into the path of a raging tornado. In the blink of an eye, she is transported to another world, one far removed from our own — a mystical land of competing kingdoms, lethal warriors, dark magic and a bloody battle for supremacy. This is the fabled Land of Oz in a way you’ve never seen before, where wicked witches don’t stay dead for long and 20-year-old Dorothy Gale becomes a headstrong warrior who holds the fate of kingdoms in her hands. You’re not in Kansas anymore, and this is not your Grandmother’s Oz." As another hint, the first announcement about the show stated: '"Emerald City” will still involve a tornado, but our 20-year-old Dorothy will land in a place that is not Oz.”' which leads to the possiblity of another magical land being featured in the series. On August 22, 2014 NBC decided to cancel "Emerald City" before it even made it to air. On April 15, 2015, NBC finally received the pilot order for this "Oz" television miniseries. EmeraldCityTeaser2.jpg|1st Teaser poster EmeraldCityTeaser.jpg|2nd Teaser poster Comic-ConBus.jpg|Teaser Bus at Comic Con 2014 TeaserPosterComic-Con.jpg|Teaser poster outside of Comic-Con 2014 Follow Bricks.jpg|Teaser image to "Follow the Yellow Brick Road" East Witch.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the East Wounds.jpg|Dorothy attending to wounds On the Road.jpg|Walking down the Yellow Brick Road Foggyimage.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the East Efgimage.jpg|Dorothy and Lucas/Scarecrow Njvthimage.jpg|the Wizard of Oz Rtimage.jpg|Cowardly Lion Fhjimage.jpg|Tin Woodman imagedf.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the West imagerghh.jpg|The Ruby Gloves (Emerald City's version of the Ruby Slippers aka the Sliver Shoes) ighfmage.jpg|Glinda Fhjhimage.jpg|WITCHES iukkjjmage.jpg|WITCHES and Emerald City's soldiers Fbbhjkkytimage.jpg|Emerald City Dghhgimage.jpg|Dorothy Gale Fghimage.jpg|Jack/Jack Pumpkinhead Chenimage.jpg|Lady Ev Fhinimage.jpg|Lucas/Scarecrow Fghjimage.jpg|Ozma/Tip Fbhergimage.jpg|The Wizard of Oz Ighymage.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the West Eghhimage.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the East Efggimage.jpg|Glinda The Good Witch of South Ngjggnimage.jpeg|Eamonn Trivia *Without much already in place (a full plot and cast), it made a small appearance at Comic-Con 2014 in the form of advertisments on the bus system suggesting a 2015 release date but would not make a much larger official appearance two years later at Comic-Con 2016. *Initially screenwriter Josh Friedman was stated to be working on the show, but he is under contract with Universal Television which has put him unto another project. *Despite its intial canceling and reorder, it ironically is the first Oz live-action TV series in recent development to ever be 'picked up as a series' (not counting the Tin Man miniseries). *With a tentative 2017 airdate, it might air around the same time as season six of Once Upon a Time which has its own Oz sub-plots relating to a adult Dorothy returning to Oz being a warrior. External Links *NBC Show Listing *Facebook Page *Deadline: NBC’s ‘Emerald City’ Casts Adria Arjona As Dorothy *Weekly: NBC's Emerald City revived: Oz project gets series order Entertainment Weekly: NBC's Emerald City revived: Oz project gets series order *The Hollywood Reporter: NBC Drops Limited Series 'Emerald City' *Orginal Announcement on Deadline.com *Huffingtonpost: NBC Picks Up 'Emerald City': New 'Wizard Of Oz' Series To Feature 20-Year-Old Dorothy *New York Daily News: NBC will take a turn toward fantasy with live 'Peter Pan' musical and 'Emerald City,' a series with 'Wizard of Oz' characters *http://www.ew.com/article/2016/07/23/comic-con-emerald-city-adria-arjona Category:TV series